Read : EC020
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC020» ---- 'Previous Story :' 'Riki them visit ''' the the Flowing Capital, Grand Chokmah where is Regina's home. They were set off to each Dragon Ruins that represent Dracyan, Dravise, Dragren and Drazeros with their partners, Kamon, Ryukai, Ryuken and Rimai who had already done their trials and now its their turn to help Riki them.'' ---- '''Riki's POV We now in Eastern where is also Ryukai's birth place, Riki : Mystery~ So this is Eastern. Ryukai : Yeah. We better hurry. Riki : Um. ~Meanwhile~ The others also started search for the ruins and prepare to accept their trials. Riki : We gonna be stronger so we can beat Naga. ~Timeskip~ An hour had passed we finally found Dracyan's ruin where is deep in the forest. Riki : Mystery~ Dracyan : There's is a strange waveform coming from there. Helios : That must be from one of the Guardian Beast. Ryukai : Let's keep going. Riki : Um. We walked into the ruin without hesitating, I more concern about what kind of trials that we be given to us? ~Meanwhile~ Samuru them also found their entrance to the ruins too, and they all walked into the ruins prepare to accept their trials. But who knows when they're gone, one thing had happen in Southern. ~Somewhere in Southern~ 'Millay's POV ' ' Millay : *Walking fast* *Angry* *Then push a door without knocking* I saw a old man who has white hair and bear and wearing white suit who happen to be my Father, Stafred. Millay : Father, what is the meaning of this!? *One hand slam the table* Stafred : What thing? Millay : Don't play dumb! I'm asking why we're gonna working with and under Ixion and his Silent Phantom!? Stafred : Isn't it obvious? Your cousin had obtained more powerful thing in his hand now and with our power combined we can take over anything. Millay : So you're gonna make more people sacrifice their lives for Ixion?! You know how Ixion and what he does with his Gang! Stafred : Millay, are you disobeying my order now? Millay : *Serious* That's right! I'm not gonna follow your order anymore Father! *Pointing Stafred* This is my gang not your gang, you're not the one decide things. Stafred : Do you know how much efforts that I had make you become the Boss Emperor of Carbuncle? Millay : I know, for that exchange, I lose my chance to make up with "her", *Anger* *Look at Stafred* you always making what I should do after mother died! From now on, I won't follow any orders from you ! Stafred : Then there's no thing between you and me anymore. *Make a Fillip* Suddenly a lot of black suit men that not my gang members. Millay : Huh?! Stafred : I will gonna take Ichaival back Millay. Dharak : Mylady, please first escape from here now! Millay : Tch! Stafred : Grab her! Men : Yes sir! *Towards Millay* 「 Kiliter Ichaival Tron 」 Millay : *Forming a bow like weapons* *shooting on the ground* Stafred : A smoke screen? Millay : *Leaving the place from the room by jumping out the window* Millay : *Running* Man : Sir, should we capture her? Stafred : Of course. Man : Understood. Let's go men! Other men : Yes Sir! A few minutes later, I ran as far as I could from the Carbuncle base as my father try to capture me. Millay : *Gasping* Huh....Huh....uh... Dharak : Mylady ... Millay : Tch! *Sit on the ground* Why thing had to go like this? ~Back to Riki them~ Riki's POV Riki : Mystery~ Dracyan : It more unsuspected amazing view down here. Ryukai : You're sure is an mystery boy, aren't you? Helios are we getting closer? Helios : We almost there. Dracyan : I can feel the waveform getting stronger. Riki : Ryukai, what does the Guardian Beast look like anything way? Ryukai : Who knows. There's is 10 protector of the Ancient Dragon Ruins and they also stated themselves that they been watching everything for thousand centuries ago. Riki : Mystery~ Ryukai : There's six elements of the dragons present, Helios's protector was Skiadrum which is the Shadow Dragon. Drago's was Apollonir, fire one and Hydranoid was Levia which is a water type. Helios : Riki and Dracyan's may be is a light one. Riki : Really? Ryukai : Because Dracyan is a non- attribute b-animal, which mean no element that he process. Dravise is a wind, Drazeros's Darkness and Dragren's Fire. Riki : Mystery~ Helios : We here. Riki : Eh? We were surprise because there is a huge door just infront of us! Mystery!!!! Dracyan : Its huge! How we're gonna open it? Ryukai : Simple. Helios. 「Defuse Quasar!」 「Unleashing the Black Rage! Helios MK2 !!」 Ryukai and Helios just blast through the door. Mystery~ They sure got stronger. Ryukai : Let's go. Riki : Um. ~While Riki them still searching for Dracyan's Protector, the others~ Samuru they found themselves their opponents. Basara's POV Basara : Tch! Drotrigana : What's the matter, Drazeros aren't you the Black Dragon? Then show me your full power! Novu 's POV Novu : Avoid it! *Dodging* Rimai : *Dodging* Atlas Flame : My name is Atlas Flame, challenged me isn't the best choice. Novu : Urg.... Samuru ' POV 「Sonic Revolution Attack」 「Bring out the storm! Sonic Dravise!」 Dravise : Look. It effect on Weisslogia. Kamon : Let's keep this up, Samuru! Garuburn! Garuburn : Oh. ~Back to Riki them~ Riki : Mystery~ We finally arrived to the battle field where Dracyan's Protector is, we're were amazed by the beast who is incredible, amazing. Dracyan's protector is a red dragon with golden and white accents all over it, which gives it a spectacular view of it. Riki : Ano... ??? : You must be the Azure Dragon of Strength and Bonds's wielder, Riki Ryugasaki. Riki : Huh... Yeah How it know my name? Azure Dragon do mean Dracyan right? ??? : My name is Genesis, Genesis Dragonoid. Ryukai : Dragonoid? Helios : So your Drago's ancestor? Genesis : So you did meet my descender. Dracyan : Your name is Genesis, then how are we gonna become stronger? Genesis : Well you need to accept my trial to become stronger, are you sure you're ready for it? Ryukai : *Look at Riki and gives a nod* Riki : *Look at Ryukai and gives him a nod* *Look at Genesis* We're ready for it. Genesis : Well then, let start the trial. Riki/Dracyan/Ryukai/Helios : UWAH!! Then A bright light lighted up, we can't see a thing, then the light slowly turning dark or off or disappear who cares, when we can open our eyes we saw - Riki : Mystery~ ~Somewhere At Southern~ Millay's POV I kept running, and those goons that father sent still try to capture, I get tired you know! I found a place I could rest for a while, an old apartment, no one lives now, and plus its raining outside now, so they might come put for a while Finally! Millay : Huh.... Dharak : Mylady, what should we do now? Millay : ... At least Ichaival now is their target, I won't pass it to anyone. Dharak : So we're gonna run like this forever? Millay : That's ..... Then I heard the door squicks for sec, there's someone coming. Millay : *Stand up and lead to the wall* *Holding a fist* ... Then a hand just reach out with a plastic bag of groceries. ??? : Its me. Then a tall muscular man with a maroon hair and yellow eyes who has goatee. Genjuro : I didn't bring anyone here. Millay : *Become more attentive* *Two fists up* Genjuro : *Sat down* I came here alone. Millay : How do you know I'm here? Genjuro : I used to work in warm service. *Open the bag, take out a bread and try to hand it over to Millay* Millay : *Alert* .... *Hungry* *Embarrassed* Genjuro : *Take a bite of the bread then passed it to Millay (So she won't be worry about there's poison in it* 6 years ago, a wealthy family in Germany, there's a girl who lost her mother in a sick, then were trained hard by her father. Millay : *Take the bread, eat it then back to the position again* .... Genjuro : *Take out a milk in box, drink it then passed it to Millay again* Ichaival gone missing and fall into the hand of Stanfred Shirley who is your father. But the thing that he doesn't know that your mother sent a request to a community, and ask to help her to look after her lonely daughter instead of her husband. Millay : *Take the milk* You sure done your research. *Drink it* Genjuro : And I'm the one who volunteer it. But when I was, I was too late, the girl had already fall into her father's hand and from that on, she began her dark path of her life. Millay : What do you want say, old man? *Anger* Genjuro : The thing I want to do is save you. This is an adult's job. Millay : Adult? Hmm! All adult all trash, how the adults know our feelings? Genjuro : .... Then the rain stopped while we're talking, suddenly the outside, a lot of people are shouting. What the hell!? Citizens : AH!! Run for your lifes! We went out and see - An army of Core System Weapons?! Genjuro : At this time?! Millay : Tch! Genjuro : Where are you going?! I ran down and approaching those machines. I gonna make them into pieces. Millay : *what i'm doing?!* Everything I do always end like this, because my fault making others getting in danger. So- Millay : I'm here! Don't bother go to the other! Core System Weapons : *Shooting at Millay* Millay : *Dodge the shots* Kiliter Ichaiva - *Groaning* Huh uh... Core System Weapons : *Shooting at Millay* Millay : Huh?! Dharak : Mylady watch out! Genjuro : *Stamp on the ground and make a wall with the road *See the video up there* defense Millay * *Then kick the wall, scatter pieces to knock down those weapons* Ah~ Millay : *Surprise* Uh... What with this old man?! Core System Weapons : *Keep Shooting * Genjuro : *Grab Millay and jump high to a building's roof* Genjuro : Are you ok? Millay : Huh.... Un... *Walk away fastly from Genjuro* Huh *Seeing something just flew up* Then even the bats also upgrade to Core System Weapons level. 「Kiliter Ichaival Tron」 Millay : *Forming a bow like weapon and shoot at those bats* I'll take care of this on myself, you go help the others. Genjuro : But... Millay : I told you that I can handle it. *Changing to a pair of Gatlings* Genjuro : I didn't save her again. Millay : Com'on, you filthy trashes! *Shoot at the opponents with gatlings.'' "Billion Maiden"'' * 「If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right? ''' Should I rip off that kiddy justice off for you?」' Millay : *Shooting at the weapons* '「HaHa! Now, it's show time. ' Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.」' Millay : *Hang up a dragon bit, and shoot at its sensor* ' '' '「Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you. I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.」''' Millay : *Continued* ~Back to Riki them~ Riki's POV We done with the trial of that Genesis gives us, it really do effect the wielder's personal. Genesis : Well done, Dragon Wielders. You have done great. Dracyan : Genesis. Genesis : This is the new power that you have obtained from finishing the trial I gave you. Use it well. Riki : We will. Who knows that we all finish the trials, Basara done his trial with Drotrigana. Novu done with Atlas Flame and Samuru done also with Weisslogia. We all obtained new powers, now we can fight Naga. But what will happen next? ---- Preview : Riki : Mystery~ I never knew that would be the Trial to us. Dracyan : This is trial to test your bonds between you and your friends. Riki : But I still concern about it. Dracyan : Um? That is?! Together : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight!!! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works